The Day Anderson Turned Pyschopathic
by leopardspots81
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Anderson has kidnapped John. But why? Dark!Anderson. Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Blood. Please Read and Review. Thanks x
1. Chapter 1

John woke up. The first thing he noticed was blood on his temple and blood dripping down his face. Probably got concussion. He thought. Second thing he noticed was that he was tied to a chair, his wrists tied together behind his back. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a small, dark and damp room. The light kept flickering, which was making his headache worst. There was an empty chair in front of him. Suddenly someone opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind them. He couldn't see who it was.

"Oh hello John, sleep well?" The ratty faced man said. John recognised his voice.

"An-Anderson?" John asked as he still couldn't see the man as he was hiding in the shadows.

"I wonder if you can guess why I got you here." Anderson smirked, walking out of the shadows and in his hand was a small, sharp knife he was playing with.

"What the fuck Anderson? Let me out of these ropes!" John shouted.

"Mmm, Nah. I think I'll have some fun first. Let's see how much it takes for an ex-soldier to scream." He grinned, wickedly and then stabbed John in his right shoulder, not too deep that he'd bleed to death but enough for him to be in pain.

John tried thrashing against the ropes to stop Anderson from stabbing him again. The throbbing in John's shoulder made him almost cry out. He couldn't let Anderson get what he wanted.

"Well Johnny, what do you think? Why am i doing this?" Anderson urged John to answer him.

"I...I don't know!" John shouted. He hoped Sherlock would find him soon and shot Anderson.

Anderson sighed. "Fine I'll tell you. I'm doing this to get back at your psychopathic boyfriend. Everybody hates him. He's made my life hell. My wife won't have me back and Sally won't have me now either, because of Sherlock Bloody Holmes!" Anderson ended up shouting after his small speech.

John stared at Anderson for a while. "Says the one that kidnapped me and just fucking stabbed me in the shoulder." He spat.

"Shut up!" Anderson shouted in John's face.

Suddenly, there were bangs of doors being opened and voices. Anderson acted quickly and cut the ropes that kept John restricted to the chair, and stood John up, placing the knife in his hand to John's throat. Forcing the sharp knife into John's skin a little too hard, causing a thin cut on his throat already to bleed. "Try anything funny and i slash your throat in front of your freak boyfriend." He spat in John's ear.

Then Sherlock, Lestrade and some other New Scotland Yard officers ruptured through the door and all of them froze in shock at the two men in front of them.

* * *

Please Review and I might carry it on. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews :-D

* * *

Sherlock stepped forward, putting his hand up, as if he was approaching a wild animal. "Anderson, give me the knife, yeah?" He said, trying to say it in a gentle and calming voice.

"Nah, Johnny here is fun. And I still have to make him scream." He replied, John tried not to flinch when Anderson said the last sentence in his ear. Anderson pierced John's skin again but this time, he sliced John's arm and put the knife to John's throat again, waiting excitedly for John to scream or make any sort of sound to show he was in pain. John screamed in pain as Anderson made a huge cut from his shoulder to his wrist. Sherlock, Lestrade and the officers were horrified by what Anderson was doing.

Sherlock tried again. "Anderson, think, thing isn't like you. You care for others, that is why you wanted to become a forensics, to help catch criminals from evidence at the crime scene. Do the right thing and let John go alive? And we can get you proper help; we can help you, if you let John go now." Sherlock said quietly.

"I need my revenge!" Anderson shouted, and it echoed around the small, dark room.

Sherlock was trying to deduce want Anderson was going to do next, to get John out of this horrible mess. While Sherlock was doing this, he noticed John was started to lose too much blood. "Lestrade call an ambulance." He whispered behind called the ambulance while Sherlock distracted Anderson.

"Why do you need revenge for?" Sherlock asked, genuinely confused.

"Because of you. You have made my life hell, freak. Because my wife found out I was cheating and I'm getting a divorce and she is going to get everything. The house, the money, Sammy my dog, EVERYTHING! Even Sally doesn't want me now, because you told her she could find someone better than me and now she has. I have no one left. And it's all because of you. So then I thought, let's get back at The Great Sherlock Holmes and kill your stupid little boyfriend." Anderson spat.

Lestrade finished calling the ambulance half way through Anderson's monologue and was shocked. John was almost on the verged of passing out, looking pale and his eyes only half open now.

Sherlock was gobsmacked. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't know that. But please don't hurt John, he's the only friend I have and everyone including you Anderson deserve someone who means a lot to you. Please Anderson just put the knife down and we all here can help you and John." Sherlock said, trying his best reinsure Anderson.

Anderson glared at Sherlock, and then tears started to fall down his face. "I...I can't. I can't let John go." He said wiping his tears and his facial muscles returned to his cold, hard look again. "I can't let John go, I need my revenge." He said digging the knife in John's other arm, slicing down it and laughing when he heard John scream really loud. Sherlock stared at the psychopathic man, hurting his friend. John didn't say anything as he was too scared getting his throat cut. But the last thing he heard before he passed out was Anderson's manic laugh and then nothing.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thanks x

P.S I don't know where the story is going so there might be a character death. Thanks ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

As John passed out Anderson kept him up straight, knife still at John's throat.

Sherlock gasped as he saw John pass out. "John! John! Please open your eyes mate! John!" He shouted. John didn't respond. Sherlock was almost crying thinking about his friend, who could be dead within a few minutes if he didn't get help now.

"Anderson please just let John go. He's dying" Sherlock's voice cracked as he said 'dying' "Anderson, look I hate you but even I know, that you need help, and if John doesn't die, then you won't have to go to prison and we will all support you, on your road to recovery."

Anderson gave Sherlock a death glare. "I don't need help! I'm not the psychopath here. It's you who should get help, you're the psycho!" Anderson snapped.

Lestrade stepped in. "Anderson mate, listen to Sherlock for once. We aren't calling you a psychopath. We're just saying that you need help. You're holding an unconscious man and threatening to slash his throat. Please just release John, yeah?"

"No, fuck off, all of you! I will do what I want! And that is to revenge Sherlock Holmes! Don't tell me what and what not to do!" Anderson screamed and went to hack at John's throat, when suddenly the door smacked wide open. At the door stood a worried Sally Donavan. She walked in slowly, looking at Anderson. While Sally did this, Anderson let John fall to the floor in shock that Sally was standing in front of him now. Sherlock and Lestrade ran to John to help aid him away from Anderson and outside, where the ambulance was waiting.

"Anderson, put the knife down and we will talk." Sally instructed, while approaching Anderson slowly.

Anderson continued to stare at Sally for a minute. "S...Sally, what you doing here?" He asked, his voice shaky and still holding the small knife in his hand.

Sally told the other officers who were still there to leave and she'll sort it out. When the officers left Sally sighed, "I heard that you were getting a divorce and that, I deserved someone better than you. Which isn't true. The only reason I didn't want you, is because we were still sneaking behind your wife's back and I didn't want to put up with that anymore. So I started dating Ryan to make you jealous and break up with your wife and come back to me. I love you, Anderson."

Anderson just stood there for a few minutes, comprehending of what just occurred. "I...Help me, Sally." His voice cracked, with a clank, the knife fell to the floor. Tears rolling down his face as he collapsed to the floor, clutching his knees, rocking forwards and backwards.

Sally kneeled in front of him. "You will get help, trust me." She said, gesturing for paramedics to come in and they put a shock blanket around Anderson's shoulders and led him out of the warehouse and in the back of an ambulance.

John on the other hand was rushed into hospital, with Sherlock by his side. Sherlock was told by the doctors looking after John that he was going to make a full recovery after being stitched up and an IV inserted into his arm to transfer blood into his body, as he lost a good amount of blood.

Sherlock waited all night at the side of John's bed for him to wake up. Sherlock was worried, that John might not wake from the trauma he has been through, the last 48hrs.

* * *

Please Review. Thanks x


	4. Chapter 4

As Anderson was led to an intuition in the back of the ambulance he muttered to himself repeatedly of 'I'm not crazy' and 'I'm not a psychopath' while rocking on the balls of his feet. Suddenly, the ambulance stopped, and the doctor in the back of the ambulance stood up and turned his back on Anderson. As the doctor did this Anderson stood and whacked him over the head, causing the doctor to lose consciousness. Anderson stepped over his body and went to the front of the ambulance and the driver wasn't in the driver's seat so he quickly climbed in and started to drive. He turned it round and drove in the direction of hospital.

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

That was all John could hear and he just wanted to turn it off. He slowly opened his eyes.

All he could see was white and it hurt his eyes. He then heard someone say his name from the side of the bed, he turned his head slowly and saw Sherlock and rapidly remembered what happened.

"Sherlock? What happened to Anderson? Where is he?..."

Sherlock looked at John in relieve when he opened his eyes. "Sally ended up arriving and then Anderson let you go. Lestrade and I carried you to the ambulance and i don't know what happened to him or where he is. But if I see, I will hurt him."

John just nodded. "How long have I been unconscious? And how long have you been here and not left?" He asked as he saw Sherlock looking rough and as if he hasn't left his bedside since getting here.

"You've had been unconscious for 12 hours 18 minutes and..." He looked and his watch. "24 seconds. And I haven't left once since you getting here."

"Well I'm fine so go home for a bit. Eat, have a shower and sleep." John ordered.

"I'm fine waiting for you to wake up again...Oh don't look at me like that. Since coming back to consciousness you've yawned 3 times, so it's obvious that you're tired."

"Go home now, eat, shower and sleep or I won't let you do experiments for a month now move it." John said sternly.

Sherlock sighed. "Fine, I'll be back soon." And he left.

John closed his eyes and tried to block out the annoying beeping noise of his heart monitor, but eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Anderson drove into the parking lot of the hospital 3 hours after Sherlock left. When he got inside, he asked the receptionist where John's room was. He found John's room and sat down on the chair placed next to his bed.

"Hello again Johnny. I had fun last night. Shame really, I thought we could have been good friends if you wasn't with Freak. Oh well...I still have to kill you though, so it's fine." He smiled and grabbed a pillow, holding it above John's sleeping form.

Anderson covered John's face with the pillow, suffocating him and his heart monitor starting to beep slower than it should. Anderson stared at the heart monitor, smiling like the Cheshire Cat while still on top of John, holding the pillow in his face.

Suddenly the door opened to John's room and Sherlock was standing there. Sherlock's anger boiled inside him the second he saw Anderson suffocating John. He ran up to Anderson and snatched his wrists and threw him off the bed. Anderson rapidly stood up and ran to Sherlock with a knife in his hand. Which he hid on him, just in case Sherlock did interrupt him. He slashed Sherlock's arm before he could even had the chance to comprehend that Anderson had a knife. Sherlock moved just in time when Anderson tried to aim for his face. Sherlock hastily got behind Anderson and grasped his hand with the knife in and smashed it against the closest wall to them. Anderson dropped the knife. Sherlock quickly turned Anderson and punched him the the face. Anderson fell to the floor and clutched his nose.

He laughed. "Awww has The Great Sherlock Holmes become sentimental with his pet."

He got to his feet and stood in front of Sherlock.

They must have made quite a bit a noise because unexpectedly Lestrade appeared in the room.

"Anderson you are arrested for attempted murder, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court." Lestrade said placing handcuffs on him and leading Anderson out of the room.

* * *

**DAH DAH DAAAAA...is John alive or not? CLIFFHANGER! **

**Oh and if you haven't heard UK air date for Sherlock series 3 is Wednesday 1st January...I was right all along :-D **

**P.S I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while. My laptop broke and then i had loads of course work to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter...I finished YAY! Hope you like the end ;-)**

* * *

Two doctors came in as John's heart monitor went flat. There was a monotone beep as another doctor came in and led Sherlock out of the room. He protested and tried to get back in the room to see what happened. The doctor continued to lead Sherlock into a different room on the other side of the hospital to stitch his arm where Anderson slashed him.

* * *

When the nurse finished stitching his arm up, he ran back to John's room. He wasn't there.

That's when Sherlock started to panic. He hastily ran to reception at the front of the hospital.

"Where's John Watson? I just went to his room and he isn't there." Sherlock said worriedly.

The receptionist looked at Sherlock for a moment clearly seeing he was panicking.

"Sir please calm down." Sherlock nodded as she started to rapidly type fast on her computer.

"Sir, what is your relation with Mr. Watson?"

Sherlock groaned. "Why is that important?"

"Sir please answer the question. What is your relation with Mr. Watson?"

"Urgh fine he's my...husband."

"Mr. Watson is in room 18. If you go to your right, go straight down and then take the second right, room 18 will be there." She said pointing in the direction.

"Thank you." And ran in the direction the receptionist told him.

He reached the room 18 and saw John was sat up in bed.

"Hey Sherlock, do you know why they moved me to this room? I woke up here and none of the doctor will tell me what happened?" John said when he saw Sherlock panting at the doorframe.

Sherlock had to think quick. Tell John the truth, that Anderson suffocated him in his sleep and possibly scare him. Or pretend you don't know. He went for the second option.

He made his way to the chair next to John's bed and shrugged. "I don't know."

John nodded and Sherlock felt relieved that he believed what he said.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes.

"Sherlock...?"

"Yes John?"

"What is going to happen to Anderson?" He said quietly.

As much as John would hate to admit it, he was genially scared of Anderson. He may be stupid but he did scare John now. Sherlock obviously saw that John was scary and the truth be told, that Anderson will properly spend the rest of his life in an asylum.

"He will be in an asylum for the rest of his life and I will make sure Mycroft will keep him in there until he dies." Sherlock said bluntly, but was secretly happy his brother was the government.

John nodded. "Good..." He said quietly.

* * *

Anderson spent the night in the cells and in the morning some men from the institute came and collected Anderson. To never be seen again.

Three weeks later Anderson drove himself to madness, that he hallucinated and killed himself.

Sally, Lestrade and other people who were either related or a friend to Anderson was at his funeral. John didn't go, he didn't feel comfortable and he still hadn't forgiven Anderson for almost killing him. Even if he had gone mad, there was no exception.

* * *

**After Sherlock's return from 'the dead'**

John never forgave Anderson for attempted murder and never felt sorry for him as he was the one with huge white line scars from the top of his shoulders to the bottom of his wrists. He never wore a t-shirt again as he always hid them. He also suffered from nightmares again but this time it was about Anderson suffocating him in his sleep.

He hated Anderson, he should of deserved being trapped in the asylum for the rest of his life instead of killing himself within three weeks.

But John was happy now. He had his best friend back and was now married to the woman he loved, Mary. Sherlock accepted that life wasn't going to be the same as it was when he 'died'. He liked Mary. Mary was clever and she wasn't like the other women who were stupid and didn't think. That's what he said to John, when John asked Sherlock to be his best man at his wedding.

John was happy again.

End.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It was funny writing a psychopathic Anderson story. Tricky but fun. I just want say Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my story.**

**Thank you. x**


End file.
